halostuntingfandomcom-20200214-history
Hog Nose Balance
A Hog Nose Balance (commonly abbreviated HNB) is a balance which involves balancing a Warthog on its nose. There are two variations of the Hog Nose Balance, the left leaning variation and the right leaning variation. Tutorial Left Lean standard method #To begin, take a Warthog to an expanse of flat ground. #Crouch behind the Warthog and melee it until its suspension drops. #*You want to aim between the Warthog's axles when you melee it. #*It usually takes three melees to drop the Warthog's suspension. #*If the Warthog's suspension doesn't drop after three melees, try aiming higher or lower. #Move up against the back of the Warthog if you are not already as close to it as possible. #*You should be touching the back of the Warthog and should not be able to get any closer to it. #Center yourself behind the Warthog by making the two triangles formed by the Warthog's back bumper, wheels, and axles the same size. #*If the triangles are smaller than they are shown in this screenshot you have dropped the Warthog's suspension too much. #*If there is a line extending towards the center of the Warthog from the bottom corner of either of the triangles you haven't dropped the Warthog's suspension enough. #Zoom in and aim so the end of the line just below the center line of the rocket launcher reticle is touching the angle in the Warthog's right axle. #*If you aim too high here your grenade will not have enough power and the Warthog will fall back down right side up. #*If you aim too low here your grenade will have too much power and the Warthog will flip completely over and upside down. #Move the rocket launcher reticle to the left so its outer circle is just barely touching the edge of the Warthog's axle. #*Be careful on this step, if you don't have a steady hand you may accidentally move the reticle up or down. If that happens you need to return to realigning the line just below the center line of the rocket launcher reticle so it is touching the angle in the Warthog's right axle. #*The right edge of the circle of the rocket launcher reticle can be intersecting the edge of the axle slightly and still produce a Hog Nose Balance. #Throw a plasma grenade. #*If the plasma nade sticks to the Hog's axle you either didn't center yourself properly, didn't aim at the E.P. properly, or didn't drop the Warthog's suspension properly. The most likely of these occurrences is you didn't zoom in with the rocket launcher, and thus, didn't set up the E.P. properly. #*You do not need to use a rocket launcher to line up the E.P. but it is arguably easier to line up the E.P. with a rocket launcher than with other weapons. #*After throwing the plasma grenade you may get into any of the seats of the Warthog without effecting the balance. However, if you move even slightly after you get into the driver seat of the Warthog the balance will fail. Screenshot tutorials ;Left lean standard method :Screenshot tutorial with text by Mator. :Screenshot tutorial without text by Mator. Video tutorials ;Left lean standard method :Hog Balance Tutorial by L33t. :Halo Balance Tutorial (Epi. 6 Special) by Spartansofnations. EPs :See Hog Nose Balance/EPs. Gallery file:hnbll-s1.jpg|Step 1 file:hnbll-s2.jpg file:hnbll-s3.jpg|Step 2 file:hnbll-s4.jpg|Step 3 file:hnbll-s5.jpg|Step 4 file:hnbll-s6.jpg|Step 5 file:hnbll-s7.jpg|Step 6 Category:Stunts Category:Halo: Combat Evolved Category:Balances Category:Floor Balances Category:Multiplayer Category:Campaign